guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Entropy/Archive 33
---- first stop cheating, felix (T/ ) 21:35, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :I was promised a wtf chain. Where is it? Cress Arvein 23:44, 18 April 2009 (UTC) ::Your wtf chain has been temporarily postponed in the tube mail. Please try again later.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 00:03, 19 April 2009 (UTC) ::If Felix hadn't defiled my virgin talkpage, then you'd have your wtf chain. I abdicate myself of all responsibility. (T/ ) 04:52, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :::Mmm-mm, virgin talkpage. 05:15, 19 April 2009 (UTC) ::::My talkpage was allowed to approach the Unicorn. (T/ ) 05:38, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Not anymore.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 05:42, 19 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::Unicorns and virgins don't get along, eventually one of them will become a horse and/or a whore. reanor 00:42, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Turtle's for all 点 点 -- Hangul FTW [[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk']] (T/ 22:51, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :After a bit more research... I think it's hangul anyhow :-s. It's from the CJK (China, Jap, Korea) lot. Off to sleep, claim prizes later :-) [[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk']] (T/ 23:00, 23 April 2009 (UTC) ::ohhh <3 thank youuuu~ (T/ ) 04:08, 24 April 2009 (UTC) "I have ventured into the night and returned. You shall not!" Entropy ( ) 04:03, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :eh okay man 04:18, 28 April 2009 (UTC) ::Have fun with that.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 04:45, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :::It was a lot of fun. You should be glad I'm poor, otherwise I may as well just quit Buildwars. It really does bore me to tears now 90% of the time. Stupid monthly fees and not having a job... :( Entropy ( ) 04:47, 28 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Then, get one. (Seriously guys, life isn't that hard, you see a problem, you fix it, no higher thinking needed, just a direct correlation)--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 04:52, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Inactive Thank you for the time and effort you have poured into this wiki which you have thereby indelibly shaped. There won't be cake. --◄mendel► 12:04, 29 April 2009 (UTC) WTB Emerald Blade don't care stats as long as it's inscribable, though ofc I'd pay more the closer it is to perfect. bonus for Enchanting and +5e mods already on it. also have a number of items which I could trade for it. Entropy ( ) 11:31, 1 May 2009 (UTC) http://wiki.guildwars.com/index.php?title=User_talk%3AHH_LEADER&diff=1465491&oldid=1463350 01:28, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :I'm glad I made that account. Entropy ( ) 01:40, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Holy shit With the changes to the Xunlai Tournament House, I can now predict on all three of my accounts instead of just my main, with no need to know the XTH accounts/passwords. Maybe this will convince me to do XTH. :> Entropy ( ) 01:35, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :UMG?! —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Felix Omni ( ) . ::JOYNESS! Anet emailed me and said that with this change my account is no longer linked to a beta NC account that would wtf mess up their servers if I accessed it!--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 03:55, 8 May 2009 (UTC) ::Also, this is how it should have originally been if not in-game itself.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 03:58, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :::Amen. Also, buying accounts becomes even more profitable now. Entropy ( ) 04:31, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Semantic MediaWiki Greetings, number 5 in the Top users panel! If you're not the best person here to talk about Semantic MediaWiki, please tell me who is. Your wiki is listed as using some SMW functions. We on Genealogy are just starting. Is there anyone here with tips to pass on? — Robin Patterson (Talk) 12:10, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :I'd probably talk to User:Mendel - but he watches this page, so he'll probably get back to you RandomTime 13:07, 10 May 2009 (UTC) ::PanSola is more or less in charge of SMW integration, since he's the only one who cared. 23:14, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :::Hey, I care(d), I just think it's (mostly) a bad idea. :) Anyway, I replied on User talk:Robin Patterson. --◄mendel► 05:40, 11 May 2009 (UTC) ::::That's good, because I don't know anything about SMW anyway, other than it annoys me. :] Entropy ( ) 02:32, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Dousing Dhaos at ACEN Brian and I were wandering booths in the dealer's room, and we came across this one with a couple REALLY nice 1/8 scale Tales of Phantasia figurines. There were 3 Mints and 1 Arche. I stared at them for a while, and then turned to Brian and said "Hey Brian. Between the two of them, which would you rather have on your desk? Mint has that air of quiet elegance, but I bet Arche-" Then he told me to shut up and ran away. I bought the Arche. 23:10, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :XD wtb pics. btw, I still don't get what is so cool about Saber. She's not even (that) hot. Entropy ( ) 02:32, 12 May 2009 (UTC) ::That's because you haven't played the game :< ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 02:52, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :::Can it be creatively acquired? Entropy ( ) 03:06, 12 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Yes, but if you do so you have to make a silent vow to purchase the full version if you ever see it for sale. Because no one rips off TYPE-MOON. 21:44, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Too late, the torrent already started and there's nothing you can do to stop me! (Inferior being.) Entropy ( ) 22:02, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::I can spoilers you. 22:08, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::You require more Vespene ethylene gas. Entropy ( ) 22:12, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::This is a happy section. ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 02:28, 15 May 2009 (UTC) g-g-g-g-g-graphics card Now taking suggestions for what graphics card one should get if they want to game on a laptop (Lenovo ThinkPad T61p, type 6457-B64, Vista Ultimate OS). Entropy ( ) 04:40, 12 May 2009 (UTC) oversight Hmm, did one of the wikia staff delete that revision where the vandal displayed your page source all over your userpage from sight? I've a mind to ban them if I knew who it was. :-( --◄mendel► 09:10, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :hmm, nevermind, that was your talkpage. --◄mendel► 09:56, 13 May 2009 (UTC) ::pretty sure that was a joke edit from a certain user who wanted to "demonstrate" the position:absolute vandalism, else I dunno what you're talking about Entropy ( ) 22:36, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :::That's what I'm talking about. --◄mendel► 10:30, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::::I wouldn't mind if you banned Warwick... :p Entropy ( ) 20:56, 14 May 2009 (UTC) What the hell? Why are all pages "View Source" as if they are protected? Where did the editsections go? Entropy ( ) 10:55, 15 May 2009 (UTC) How strange, it seems to be fine again... Entropy ( ) 11:42, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :Unannounced database lock? --Macros 11:55, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::Those happen all the time :< Quite annoying, but never long lasting. --- -- ( ) (talk) 12:02, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Bear I can 'ferry' you now if you want. Don't know your IGN. RoseOfKali 19:08, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :Oh Em Gee, I was first to it. Linkie, hope this helps A F K When 19:23, 18 May 2009 (UTC) ::I refuse to make an IGN using or resembling "Entropy", for three reasons: 1) Some random shitter might recognize me. 2) I can't think of any good ways to use it in a name. 3) I already made Little Vili anyway, and I like my PvP slot. ::Thanks for the bear, anyway. Should be amusing for IWAY. Entropy ( ) 09:43, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :::Sorry for butting in... again... but don't forget, some random shitters think they have recognised you =) A F K When 11:50, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ::::And this is where Mule Was Entropy got added to my friends, so that I'm not like "Who the fuck is this?" 3 days later. :P And if I ever want to take a pet into PvP, it's Mr. Gaybird Skittles or nothing! :D RoseOfKali 17:39, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Yes, that is why my mule never leaves the guild hall. I've been thinking about getting him to level 20 or maybe even PvP-ready, but...eh, maybe I'll just play in asian districts or something. Entropy ( ) 19:40, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::Or you could just tell people they got the wrong person and that you've never been to the wiki. :P My encounters usually don't go past "Hey, I've seen you on the wiki!" "Cool. :D" the end... And I'm actually playing my other characters more than my main now, trying to get them to beat campaigns and learn some good skills. Rose just does some Zquests because she's the fastest in HM, or goes on a binge in some random town wearing some random disguise. RoseOfKali 04:32, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::You were in my alliance for a while, back when Rask played Guild Wars. 04:45, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::The only time I ever got "recognised" was when some guy PM'ed the "last active user" to ask questions about stuff I didn't have a clue about ^^ .-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 12:42, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::::I've been recognized in game before... for some reason, they only recognized who I was after I transformed into an ooze... --Macros 14:28, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Well thats a big surprise. I've never been recognized, exept for being bothered for free runs to ice tooth cave for the wiki party. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 16:56, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::I have not once gotten recognized from the wiki. I always recognize someone else, and then they realize who I am.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 04:29, 24 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::I was most recently recognized in Etnaran Keys outpost and during a Fort Aspenwood battle. Of course, it helps that my IGN is Felix Omni, and Rose's is Rose Of Kali. 02:42, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::More people have realized my IGN is a reference to the Tales series than people that have recognized me from the wiki =/ Cress Arvein 17:54, 27 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::When I'm on my PvP slots, those usually have strange names which no one would connect to me; however, I do roll the same names sometimes, so perhaps some people would remember. I do play a lot of AB with my usual PvE characters, but I've yet to be recognized or remembered there...which is, in some ways, a good thing. Entropy ( ) 18:20, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Urgoz Pleasure doing the mission with ya! (went as Tai Fang Shinden with Kanaxai Doombringer) GW-Susan 01:20, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :You too. My Kurzick faction cap is happy. Entropy ( ) 01:46, 24 May 2009 (UTC) ::Nice playin with ya, Entropy! Hope you can sell that Vertebreaker! Slypher the executive director 14:38, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Just read the ticket. (said in mock Gigathrash voice) RSVP on User:Gigathrash/D&D IRC RP --Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 06:56, 31 May 2009 (UTC) -- AudreyChandler 06:56, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :I was under the impression that the whole thing had been called off. What gives? Entropy ( ) 08:25, 31 May 2009 (UTC) ::Last I heard, Gigathrash just fumbled up the time zone conversions and scheduled something no one (including them) could conveniently attend. I assume they've returned to their abacus and sextant and are merely waiting for the stars to align properly again before re-setting a date/time. At this juncture I am led to suspect that your network of spies and informants has failed you, and a disciplinary execution is recommended to instill proper motivation in their future efforts. I have a spare scimitar if you need to borrow one. -- AudreyChandler 08:50, 31 May 2009 (UTC) As seen in RA --Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 21:11, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Don't forget! --Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 18:18, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Concept art I just found a load of old concept art, and only one of them had been previously uploaded here. Check them out here if you want. I don't exactly know the liscence (or how to spell that word), since I got the pictures off of the beta disk from pre-ordering the original game.-- (Talk) ( ) 21:22, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :Fansite kit license is best. I have hundreds of them on my HD, too many to upload, really. --◄mendel► 22:58, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Recent Changes Apparently lost the collapse and expand option for me. Right now everything is permanently expanded.-- (Talk) ( ) 23:23, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :Please report on your skin, your browser, any javascript errors you may be seeing, and check your personal prefereces, I think there is a setting (and also a toggle on the RC page itself?). --◄mendel► 23:57, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :I didn't know there was an option to collapse RC... Entropy ( ) 00:15, 12 June 2009 (UTC) ::I'm using Monobook and IE 7... but it fixed itself when the day changed... that was weird.-- (Talk) ( ) 00:16, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :::.This is what it's supposed to look like. But for a few minutes, the blue arrows that collapse and expand edits to a single page disappeared and everything expanded.-- (Talk) ( ) 00:21, 12 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Oh, you're using the "other" kind of recent changes. Entropy ( ) 00:22, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :::::?Other? Didn't know there was more than one kind...-- (Talk) ( ) 00:24, 12 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::Winter in June ftw. Anyway, what you describe is what I get when I turn Javascript off in FF3, and presumably it would be similar in IE7, so let's take the easy way out and blame it on advertising JavaScript. If it happens again, see . --◄mendel► 06:39, 12 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::I use oldskool RC. Entropy ( ) 06:55, 12 June 2009 (UTC) moar theatre kthx sGQ20yDDVzQ --◄mendel► 09:29, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :Not bad. The UC Berkeley 8-bit Drumline is better though, imho. Entropy ( ) 23:17, 12 June 2009 (UTC) VALOO Remember the other day when you were like "They should make a new Golden Sun game?" WEEEEEELL they are! 23:08, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :Holy shit Foolix, now I might actually have an excuse to get a DS. Entropy ( ) 23:11, 12 June 2009 (UTC) <3 we should play guild wars again some time — Blastedt 19:02, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :omg like hi! :I'd love to, but my average ping these days is in the 4-digit or 5-digit range. It's really hard to play anything. >.> Entropy ( ) 20:27, 15 June 2009 (UTC) ::I think you need to drop your 28.8k modem. It isn't the early 90's anymore, Entropy, we do have a thing called cable internet, its awesome and fairly cheap. talk 03:00, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :::My connection is perfectly fine, GW is the *only* thing that performs horribly. I'm not the only one experiencing this, either. But thank you for assuming. Entropy ( ) 23:27, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :::: FWIW, my otherwise-fine connection is also really mushy and bad in GW lately. The demented rubberbanding makes playing a melee prof nearly unbearable. In comparison, WoW is crisp as fresh lettuce. :P -- AudreyChandler 05:55, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :::::FWIW? Frenzy With Illusionary Weaponry? Wow, failure :P --Gimmethegepgun 06:08, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :::::: :( — Blastedt 20:12, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :::::What server(s) do you play on? :o Entropy ( ) 00:47, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Your bodies will ornate my chambers forever The next IRC RP will be held at 5:00 UTC (10:00 p.m. pacific) THURSDAY Tell someone somewhere if you can't go. Also, RT, your schedule is basically opposite of everyone else's. Soz again.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 06:26, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :Guh...I really shouldn't, I go to bed at like 9:00 pm now. But whatever, it'll be fun. Entropy ( ) 23:27, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :NEVERMIND, I have a plane to catch Thursday. You can go ahead and write me out of the script. Entropy ( ) 14:12, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Your name Where did it come from. I met a person on a different game with the same name last night...Abbadons X 18:00, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :I honestly don't remember anymore. This is a fairly popular name for games, though, so there are probably a bunch of other "Entropy" users out there. I don't use it outside of Guild Wars. Entropy ( ) 18:03, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ::I know the unreal tournament series uses Entropy as a name for one of the Liandri corporation robots so anyone who's played enough UT3 has probably "been killed by Entropy" -Ezekiel [Talk] 07:35, 18 June 2009 (UTC) ::: /trolled. You're not online anymore bitch D: rąʂKƴɖooƿɭɘş 05:50, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::::I don't have any reason TO be on Lag Wars. I can't do shit because the GW connection is suck and terrible and has been for weeks now. I can't PvP at all. I don't even want to do anything in PvE, since the only useful things I have left to do is getting my last characters through Nightfall. Which is boring as fuck. So I'd just be idling in the guild hall. And that's pretty pointless. ::::I might get on for Mamza, though. Entropy ( ) 06:31, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::::: You can get on for MAMZA but not for me. I see how it is. Whore <_<. By the way, I got everlasting cottontail tonic!!!!!!!!! >:D rąʂKƴɖooƿɭɘş 21:28, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::Yes, I heard that you sold your friend's account for it. :[ Entropy ( ) 00:47, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Grammar "someone had told Salad and me" is of course correct. "Someone" is the subject, "had told" is the predicate, and "Salad and me" is the object, so you need to use objective case. --◄mendel► 10:56, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :Damn, you beat me to it!-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 11:10, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :"Salad and me" are the objects. :P A F K When 11:15, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::'fraid not AFK, that's a use/mention confusion. "Salad and me" is the phrase 'x', the phrase 'x' is the object. Since it's only one phrase 'is' is correct, not 'are'. -Ezekiel [Talk] 11:23, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :::Actually it was an excuse for me to sneak in and join the convo :( A F K When 11:34, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :::Ezekiel is right, because your use of "are" indicates that you hold "Salad and me" as the subjects of your sentence, and then you have to write Salad and I are the objects of this sentence, since, no longer being objects, but subjects, objective case can no longer be used for "Salad and me". :-P --◄mendel► 12:04, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Selective blindness, Mendel? A F K When 12:07, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Hell, I just guessed the second one was correct. Never did I think that I could get a grammer question right. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 12:17, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::I don't know the theory behind that stuff, I do that on instinct (even though I'm not native English :P ).-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 12:57, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::Both are incorrect.Meraida 13:05, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Entropy asked which is more correct :P The correct answer would be 'No. 2 is more correct', if Meraida is right. --- -- ( ) (talk) 13:29, 21 June 2009 (UTC) (Reset indent) "Tell" is a weird verb anyway: I told him the secret; I told him about the secret; I told the secret to him (?); I talked to him about the secret. I told him. I told the secret. --◄mendel► 14:24, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :Yup, thus it should be "me". But the other part of his sentence is incorrect. Meraida 14:36, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::I don't see where it is, if you don't want to insert "that" as an object to "told". --◄mendel► 14:52, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::'It would have been nice'~. on an English exam, my teacher gave me a 0 on a writing ex. for making such a fault. Meraida 14:56, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :::I don't see what's wrong tbh...-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 15:04, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Nazgir, Zoals je in het nederlands niet : 'Ik was gaan lopen' mag zeggen Meraida 15:08, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :::"Of all sad words of tongue or pen, the saddest are these: It might have been." :::''- John Greenleaf Whittier'' — ◄mendel► 21:44, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::::nice shot on that quote, mendel, but I still owned you on that one Meraida 04:22, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :::::If you had used the third conditional correctly, your English teacher would not have given you 0 points. I still don't understand why "It would have been nice if ..." is wrong. --◄mendel► 06:18, 22 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::We haven't learned Third cond yet, only 1st and 2nd. Meraida 10:29, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::Ah, that explains it then. --◄mendel► 11:14, 22 June 2009 (UTC) (Reset indent) I prefer to rephrase the sentence so the me vs I issue doesn't come up. Why? Because at least 20% of people will worry the grammar to death, distracting them from whatever point you were trying to make. e.g. Salad & I would have preferred to have been warned before we vowed to hit, People Know Me. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 23:40, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :I think the sentence could be reworded for more clarity: "It would have been nice if someone had told me before I vowed to hit your mother." --Raj4h 00:11, 22 June 2009 (UTC) ::Also good. And here's your warning, "there are dire consequences when you vow to hit someone's mother." ;-) — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 02:42, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :::...not as dire as when you hit their mother. As TEF found out last Thursday. A F K When 09:25, 22 June 2009 (UTC) I find this whole section very depressing. >_> Entropy ( ) 00:47, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :Erase it then...we won't tell anyone... reanor 03:32, 24 June 2009 (UTC) ::Well, I asked for it. I don't have revisiondelete anymore anyways. Entropy ( ) 04:23, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Goodbye My first edit in weeks. How ironic that I am talking about someone else's farewell. I don’t know why I am up right now and why I’m on a wiki I haven’t edited in weeks, but I’m here now and decided to write this after seeing your userpage. Entropy, your opinions on Guild Wars are basically the same as mine. Guild Wars isn’t fun anymore. Even though you started with Proph and I started with Factions, the grind that was introduced with the piece of shit called EotN was just ridiculous and unneeded, and the game just spiraled downhill from there. Also, ArenaNet’s constant addition of overpowered skills to the game is just ridiculous (though they did do some fixes, I have to credit them with that.) And know, this stupid latency shit, it took me almost 10 minutes just to get out of an outpost. I hadn’t played in a week and I was amazed to see what has happened to this game. I’m also looking at my userpage and all the games I have listed there are not completed: just like you, I’m missing out on all these due to Guild Wars. Now it is time to move on I guess, no sense staying with the dying game. (which I should have realized long ago.) Also, unlike some Guild Wars players, I respect World of Warcraft and if you want to go off and play that, have fun! I played that game for 2 years and it’s still a great game despite some of its flaws. Even if you don't, enjoy your life as you set your own way. In the end, Entropy, goodbye, even if I don’t see you around, I’ll miss you. I’ll end this on a classic Earthbound quote, which just seems fitting here: I wish you luck... Cress Arvein 06:00, 24 June 2009 (UTC) P.S.: You can give me sysop status at GW2W if you want, I don’t know if I will buy Guild Wars 2, but I guess I’ll find out later. :I'll keep it short; It would be nice to see you in GW2 (if I even buy it myself), but reading what you said it's rather unlikely ;) :Have fun/luck/peanuts (unless you're allergic) in WoW, life and whatever else you plan to do. --- -- ( ) (talk) 13:05, 24 June 2009 (UTC) ::Have a lot of fun! I agree with your guildwars points, thus why I stopped playing for a year (I'm back, playing casually, but not really liking it as much as I originally did). I also don't hate WoW, it's a respectable game. See you around on the interwebs. ' Talk' 14:58, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :::youre totally right; anet don't focuses on fun gameplay anymore, just about making cash under form of a 4th Anniversary party and XTH + makeing goldsinks ingame ,but sorry to say, but with WoW its just the same. Meraida 16:49, 24 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Actiblizzion is making a lot more money doing that, though :P --- -- ( ) (talk) 17:06, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :::::I'll play WoW if someone offers to buy me the campaigns and pay my subscription. 17:10, 24 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::You leave this game and go back to an inferior one? ... If you're looking for something that can keep you occupied for a while, take up Ultima Online, srsly. Sure, it looks old, and is probably the oldest surviving MMORPG to this day. However, it is the only one, aside from Guild Wars, I still have any vested interest in, and I've been playing it since it came out some 11-12 years ago (in some capacity, mostly freeshards because I have no money). Shit, if you come over to Demise, we could hang out and beat shit up with clubs. You could be a member of Sun Wu! That and there's more dragons in UO. Hear that? Motherfucking dragons. That you get to kill more than one of at any given time. That and you can summon swarms of bees. Swarms. Of. Bees. That kill things like crazy. talk 18:55, 24 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::RT recommends Oblivion, although that's just because the WoW trial actually made me go to sleep (heck, I was overtired, I should give it another shot) ' Talk' 21:24, 24 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::RH...um... A F K When 21:57, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::"That and you can '''summon' swarms of bees."'' Context is important. talk 23:51, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::: Mysterious Summoning Stone Roland Cyerni 00:44, 25 June 2009 (UTC) I thank everyone for their kind words, especially Cress. :o Money has very little to do with anything; I'd be more than happy to pony up for ANet if that would help make a funner game, but they really have to get their priorities straight first. A laggy game is an ugly game, even downright unplayable. It doesn't matter how many Zaishen Menageries you add to the game if no one can enjoy them. Compare that to WoW. They churn out new content much faster than ArenaNet does. They listen to concerns from fairly competent people in the playerbase and make changes based on that. (For example, the inventory system in WoW uses "bags" like Guild Wars...but you can't usually just buy them. A certain race had certain quest rewards which very quickly rewarded them with bag(s), giving an unfair and unwarranted advantage over the others. So, Blizzard compensated by adding bags to the loot tables of common monsters.) And you know, they actually add things to the game that "everyone" can enjoy right away without paying up. The only significant free content that Guild Wars has EVER been given was Sorrow's Furnace, and that was years ago. The Menagerie is a feature, not content. Thusly, even though one (eventually) ends up paying more for World of Warcraft, your money is actually being put to good use, and I'd dare to say you get as much if not more "bang for the buck" from Blizzard. The best part is that the servers are not shit, because Blizzard actually takes care of them. WoW goes down for scheduled maintenance every Tuesday afternoon or so. I'd gladly give up one day (a school/work day, at that!) of any game to have it running flawlessly the other six. Felix, don't lie like a rug. I know you would never do that...or you wouldn't last, in any case. RH, I don't have anything against old games (hell, I play text-based adventures still!), but I'm just not interested in Ultima. (Oblivion on the other hand, is rather fun...but...I don't have any friends who play.) Yes, I saw your "recruiting" ad for it when you posted a long time ago. And you know, truth be told, I do not think I would enjoy your company nor you mine if you are at all similar in-game as you are on the wiki. Dragons are overrated cliches anyway. But thank you for the offer. Entropy ( ) 04:41, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :I love grindfests. I might play Aion. 04:50, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ::Aion looks like a hybrid of WoW and Guild Wars, both in terms of graphics and in mechanics/"style". But it also costs exactly as much as WoW, without any discount package plans (well, not yet anyway). Hmm.....a new game that I don't have any clue whether I'd like, and don't know anyone who will definitely play it; or an older game which I know I thoroughly enjoy, and which I already know several players. That $15/month isn't chump change when you're unemployed and paying off school too. Entropy ( ) 05:39, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :::It looks like you really mean it this time. I tend to stay away from personal matters on the wiki (including arguments and drama), but I guess I better say goodbye before I lose my chance to. So... goodbye Entropy, I never even got a chance to AB with you D: --Macros 06:20, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Is the map still Grenz? D: We wouldn't be missing much anyway -.- Entropy ( ) 06:30, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Aion looks like it's trying to way too hard to be a proverbial WoW-clone. The obvious differences of no PvE servers and more grinding aren't exactly points in its favor. People say flying is a big deal, but no one I've asked could give any reasons as to why. I once started a thread on a forum with a number of Aion fans asking what the point of the game is, and why someone would play Aion instead of some other game. Mostly I got a bunch of vague drivel like, "It tries to take the best features from previous games and combine them into a single game." Of course, nearly every game ever made tries to do that to a large degree. Apart from being published by NCsoft, I don't see any similarities between Aion and Guild Wars apart from things common to most of the genre. ::::As for WoW, there are some legitimate reasons to like the game. It's great for players who have lots of free time and no skill and thus want only the amount of free time to matter. (Actually, lots of MMORPGs try to do that, but WoW is better at it than most.) But you're citing Blizzard's servers as a point in WoW's favor? Seriously? Servers that, at any moment could (and often do) completely lock up for mintues at a time and then crash entirely? Servers that can't simply be rebooted, but take Blizzard an hour to acknowledge that there is a problem and then several more to bring the servers back online--and not necessarily in proper working order when it finally does happen? Servers that have persistent instability issues for months on end? WoW's servers are far worse than those of any other game I've ever seen except for Chain of Command, which was made by a company that went out of business at the turn of the millennium, in part because their servers were so horrible. Citing server stability as a point in WoW's favor is like saying you like Maple Story because it doesn't make you grind for levels, or Vanguard for its low system requirements. ::::WoW does have a lot of content, but it's important to remember that at any given time, the overwhelming majority of it is inaccessible to you. If you're level 45, you could technically go kill mobs in a level 20 zone, or go get slaughtered by mobs in a level 60 zone, but there are only a handful of places that you can reasonably go. Once you hit the level cap, it's still the same situation, but the reasons for this merely change from level to gear. Furthermore, a lot of the content isn't merely unavailable right this moment, but never will be available. Good luck trying to convince 39 other level 60 players to go raid Molten Core rather than moving on to higher levels. Realistically, a character created today will never get to play anything outside of Wrath of the Lich King with anything remotely resembling the original experience. Quizzical 06:52, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Sorry, but I'm pretty sure you've just been describing ANet since the April update and their insistence on blaming crappy performance on people's ISPs. :::::I don't care what level or gear restrictions there are, not least of which because I won't be hitting those for a looooooooooooooong time. At any given point in time, from my perspective, a WoW character has access to infinitely more content than a level 20 UAX Guild Wars account with enough slots for every profession and some left over for PvP. As someone from GWW once said, "I have often been so bored with Guild Wars that I have stopped playing and simply sat down and stared at a wall." :::::I don't mind "grind" if it is in even the slightest way fun or meaningful. I've gone out of my way to farm "skill usage points" and maximize every tech tree in games with that kind of structure. At some times I was literally prolonging a battle for hours and hours, pressing the same commands over and over again, for no other reason than farming skill points. And you know, in the end, I was proud of my accomplishment. :::::Some players spend all day in WoW just fishing. They may not even be grinding for their fishing skill, they just enjoy it. In Twilight Princess and Ocarina of Time, they had fishing holes. Do you know how long I spent there? Not hours. Not days. Weeks. Just fishing. It may have been the same repetitive activity over and over again, but I enjoyed it so much that I didn't mind. At pretty much any level in WoW, you can do stuff like that. :::::There are these things called "friends". I don't know if you "puggged" and/or played WoW solo... but, suffice it to say that I know some people who could probably be convinced to help me out at any stage of the game. And if they couldn't, they know people who could. I honestly don't see it being a problem, after coming from the rather dismal position of Guild Wars PUGs. Entropy ( ) 07:18, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::Has Guild Wars gone completely kaput so that you couldn't even log on for hours at a time since the April update? That's a regular occurrence in WoW. That isn't merely intermittent lag spikes or laggy enough to be unplayable--though both of those afflict WoW more than Guild Wars. I guess you could argue that if one WoW server is down, you can go play on another--though you'll have to start a brand new character for it. Don't look at the official list of which servers are up and down as a guide to the frequency of this, as if a server crashes and comes back up an hour later, the official list will probably show it as having been up continuously that whole time. ::::::I think the comparison you're making on amount of content is the amount of content that you personally haven't done yet. That is certainly an important consideration, and a reason why someone will wish to play game A rather than game B at a given time even if he believes that game B is, on the whole, superior to game A. It isn't really the right measure for abstractly talking about how much content a game has, though. ::::::I did some solo content in WoW and a lot of pugging. Grouping with guildies generally isn't viable because there won't be enough of them on at reasonable level/gear and interested in doing what you want. Some guilds will try to make a point of grouping together, and have a level 50 group with a level 20, but WoW game mechanics make it so that being more than a few levels below mobs makes you useless, and more than a few levels above them makes it trivial. A few levels makes a much bigger difference in WoW than in Guild Wars, which is why even the highest raid bosses are never more than 3 levels above the level cap. I guess some would argue that grouping with guildies is viable if you schedule your lives around the game to be able to group (or raid) together, but I consider any "content" that requires scheduling your life around a computer game to not be viable. Quizzical 08:03, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::"Has Guild Wars gone completely kaput so that you couldn't even log on for hours at a time since the April update?" For all intents and purposes, dear Quizzical, I'd give an emphatic yes. I know that you are asking from a broad perspective of all Guild Wars players, but I really don't care if other people can play the game when I'' cannot. I will admit that I haven't played WoW for three years like Guild Wars, so I cannot really compare the two yet. But from what little testing I have done, I get absolutely no problems with WoW whatsoever. And you know, at the time I was running on under 1 gb of free hard drive space. :] :::::::I fully intend to have characters on multiple servers - two at the very least, quite likely more. It's in my nature to "try one of every class", and while that would take *a lot* of playing to try out in WoW, I will at the least have Alliance and Horde characters...which of course means that I'll be on at least two different servers. (I won't be touching PvP for quite a bit of time, probably, but if not, well, that's another server.) :::::::It is my firm belief that '''now', World of Warcraft is, on the whole, superior to Guild Wars. This did not always use to be the case. If you want to judge content in absolute terms - of what is "actually playable" in today's environment - I will still contend that WoW has Guild Wars beat. Dungeons and secondary quests really are not content except for a select few which might be fun to play through like once and/or have some insanely expensive reward item...because they are by and large simply pointless and terribly boring. You can say that many Raids are "unplayable" due to fragmentation of the player base, but I would contend they still far surpass the average Dungeon in terms of content quality. Besides, do you ever see anyone PUGging for...oh, I don't know...Crystal Method? Being able to do stuff with Heroes (requires purchase of Nightfall!) and henchmen is fun for a while, like maybe until you beat all the normal PvE storylines. But after that...it really honestly is self-defeating. The social aspects of a team game go such a long way to make up for shortcomings. I used to say that henchmen were like the best thing about Guild Wars, and they did in fact push me "over the fence" to originally buying Guild Wars instead of other games like WoW. But now, three years later? I think they have helped kill the game for me...As for PvP content, Guild Wars used to be way superior in that regard. But that's been largely killed off for any number of reasons...ANet is slowly fixing the skill balance issues and gay shit like heroes in HA and GvG, but in all likelihood they will never be able to attract back enough good PvP players to make the PvP scene lively again. (If you don't have Koreans beating your PvP, it's not very good.) So despite its many shortcomings, I'd have to say that WoW's PvP has finally overcome the number one strong point of Guild Wars. :::::::So making plans for gaming is "scheduling your life around a computer game"? Hmmmph. Before everyone deserted us, I was in a PvP guild where we did GvG every night at 8:00 PST; or if we only had like four, we did TA or AB. I don't mind that at all. I think it's okay that there are certain things (in both games!) that require some amount of prior commitment if you want to do them. I mean, maybe things would be different if I had ever been in a sizable guild/alliance, so that you can just get on and "PUG GvG/HA". But that's pretty unrealistic at this late age of the game, unless you're in one of those, uh, "professional" guilds...the ones always advertising in Spamadan... >.> Entropy ( ) 06:04, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::Unless you had to spend weeks fishing in those Zelda games to move on to later, that wasn't grinding. Grinding is when you absolutely must do something extremely repetitive in order to move on. WoW doesn't have grinding until you hit the level cap, at which point it abruptly becomes a very different game. Aion apparently takes long enough to get to the level cap that powerleveling services don't yet post prices of how much they'll charge to get you there. Quizzical 08:11, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::You have a much stricter definition of "grind" than I do. I tend to agree with something along these lines: "Grinding is a term used ... to describe the process of engaging in repetitive and/or non-entertaining gameplay in order to gain access to other features within the game." Grind doesn't have to relate to progressing in the "normal" storyline; it's just especially acute/bad when so. There is no doubt at all that the process of fishing for weeks was repetitive. The features I was going for? 100% completion and beating the fishing records. Hell. There's a minigame that you have to play before you get access to the final fishing lure. You know that board game where you have a flat wooden plane with holes in it, and you can tilt it on either the X or Y axis, and the goal is to move this marble from the start of the "maze" to the end without it dropping into a hole? Yeah, it's that. But you control it with the Wiimote. By subtle tilts of the wrist. Oh, and it's timed. And each play costs 5 Rupees. There are like 30 different puzzles to play through, if I remember correctly. I spent well over 1,000 Rupees (or whatever the max money was for Twilight Princess) to finish that. More grind... Entropy ( ) 06:04, 26 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::"I do not think I would enjoy your company nor you mine if you are at all similar in-game as you are on the wiki." That's why there's more people than just me on Demise. Also, I'm taken a bit aback. I'm almost offended. editCare to elaborate? I'm...intrigued./edit talk 16:36, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::I'm just not that fond of you here on wiki. So if you behaved the same way in-game I probably wouldn't want to game with you. It would be like those times I played with Warwick. Entropy ( ) 06:04, 26 June 2009 (UTC) I don't think WoW has a mentoring system (like there is in place in EQ2). I've heard that the high-end raiding is a totally different game to the PvE at the start. I havn't had lag spikes in GW, ut I can tell you from my EQ experence that a game based on different servers is annoying if you have any friends who want to play, (say you're playing on permafrost, you tell your friend about the game, and they join everfrost, not knowing about servers, then one of you has to change servers, with a new character. WoW is easy to solo (you can go through the whole leveling curve withought joining a group). It's a pity there isn't a mentoring system, otherwise you can still be challanged by low-level areas at higher levels. Also, back when I was playing GW regularly, I spent more time speaking to Warwick via guild chat than actually playing the game, I got into a zone and was completely uninspired to do anything, I could have done loads of things, but I'd rather have logged off. When that happened, I looked around for my options. Good luck + have fun! ' Talk' 17:06, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :The servers thing doesn't bother me. It means that a lot of very popular names are often available if you just pick a different server (in addition to being able to use non-standard characters like an A with an umlat or whatever). If you actually bother to do your homework and find out what servers friends play on, then that's not an issue either. :WoW is designed to be played solo. In the normal course of the PvE you never once have to group for anything. I'm fully aware of that. Entropy ( ) 06:04, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Sorry to see you leaving, and so soon after I got back - however I can say I do agree with you that GWs is a dying game, and has been ever since the release of GW:EN and ANet has been less than caring with provision of new content and more actual, fun and meaningful reasons to play rather than just getting another useless time-wasting title. I come back after about one year to see the 4th year anniversary additions which are nothing much more than ploys to extract money from the existing playerbase without providing any new, meaningful content unlike previous real campaigns. This wonderfully 'delightful' way of going about business doesn't inspire me to buy GW2 - seems like we only get exceptional boredom to tide us over until the release of GW2 and obligatory grind in the form of ZQuests for bags which should really have been sold at merchants. However, I do find that the game mechanics and level of skill required to progress through higher level content nice and refreshing in comparison to the miscellaneous other grindy MMOs I've played. I'm not surprised that you're experiencing lag problems but I haven't a clue why yours are so severe - I've seen my guildmates in the US have massive lag issues while I experience none (Australia here) yet I see nobody else getting lag issues sometimes when I infrequently 007, so there may be some truth to ANet saying the lag issue is to do with your ISP. I see also that the community here has been slowly atrophying - sometimes I see out of date content that should have been corrected but isn't. Jennalee 18:10, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::While I agree that the cost of a Heavy Equipment Pack is pretty disproportionate (compared to three Large bags), I'm probably one of the few people who don't actually care that it costs 15 gold zoins. "I'll get it when I get it", it's hardly an essential thing that I absolutely had to have. And they are not customized so I could move them around as needed. Besides that, I really enjoy Alliance Battles...I play them for the fun of playing, and so even though they can get pretty repetitive (map has been on Grenz for like months) I still have fun. Turning in full Alliance Battle zests from all my chars nets 175 * 12 = 2100 copper = 42 silver = 4.2 gold, which is more or less a third of the way there when added to miscellaneous other coins. Even without an AB weekend, that's a pretty realistic goal for me to attain in a week's time. So I *would* have had at least one bag by now if I could even PvP at all. ::::::::::The mass lag seems to be an American-based issue mostly; people from other parts of the world are getting it sometimes, but not in the same epidemic way. Entropy ( ) 06:04, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::If youre bored of all new things like pve skills, go to presearing like I did. A place with no farmers Meraida 06:27, 26 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::There's quite a lot of Charr and Dye farmers in pre (and a pig farmer!). --- -- ( ) (talk) 11:39, 26 June 2009 (UTC) (ri )Entropy, this wiki loses something important if you leave. I'm not saying that I'll miss you. But it saddens me to see a person that played such a big role in, on and around this wiki leave. Thank you for your years of service. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 07:46, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Also I'm using D-Shot on epic walls of text! :Lemme guess, you're more of a srs bzns player, aren't you? Personally, I screw around, I yell random things in pitched battle, in short, I treat the game like what it is, a game. I, too, have played for over 3 years, and I use my seniority as an excuse to act like an idiot sometimes. Then again, I probably have a stronger sense of personal honor than most anyone who plays PvP (I mostly do AB), I will never leave the battle no matter how bad it is, I never resign, and I never give up. In summation, I know what I'm doing (at least half the time), and I have fun/act like a moron while doing it. rede | 15:20, 26 June 2009 (UTC) I already wrote you a goodby once. Go look it up in your archives. And saying H&H spoiled the social game while at the same time dissing the update that re-populated PvE outposts (ok, mostly only two each day, but the effect lasts slightly longer for each) strikes me as ... incongruous. --◄mendel► 18:29, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Favicon It's not just us. All Wikia wikis have the same favicon atm. --Macros 06:20, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :I am not sure if that makes me feel better that other people are also suffering, or more angry that it really is intentional. Entropy ( ) 06:30, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ::Funny enough, ours was working for me until you messed with the file, and now it's broken. 07:35, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :::Well excuuuuse me, Princess. :::I think I'll just leave it alone and let someone else deal with it. Entropy ( ) 07:39, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ...Oh. I get it now. IT'S A JAVASCRIPT THING. Or in any case, something that we can not fix. You can upload ANYTHING to the favicon, and if you check the most recent revision, it will ALWAYS be the Wicked Wikia W. I shall thus leave this in more capable hands. I activate Righteous Wrath! Entropy ( ) 07:42, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :I still have the GuildWiki favicon, not going to ctrl+f5. ' Talk' 17:07, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ::I just noticed that it seems to be OK for me now again. Whatever. Entropy ( ) 06:05, 26 June 2009 (UTC)